This proposal offers a well-designed study to determine means for detecting and quantifying infarct size by non-invasive techniques. The study includes animals and patients. Animal studies include both acute models and therapeutic interventions. A unique part of the proposal is to determine if reinfarction extension can be detected utilizing radionuclides. The project has five studies which are well designed and well integrated.